eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Restoring Ghoulbane
. Evil characters should consider traveling through The Down Below and avoid the guards.| next = }} Notes and Prerequisites *This quest is the 3rd in a series starting with Vida Needs a New Broom in Qeynos Province District (moved from Nettleville in gu64). You can purchase a dusty blue stone and skip Vida's quest entirely if someone places the stone for sale on the broker. *The Cauldron Hollow must be entered in order to complete this quest. The Gates of Cauldron Hollow access quest is no longer required to enter the zone. It is instanced with a lockout timer but is no longer an epic x2 zone and can be easily defeated with a single group. All characters in the group must be at least 30 or no one can zone in with those characters in the group that are not at least 30. *To complete this quest you must kill Maltus Everling in the basement of Nektropos Castle. To access the basement, you must complete The Everling Lockets quest or at least one person must have completed this quest (you can complete the Lockets quest on your way to the basement if you've not already done so). If you previously turned down the chance to do this quest, you will need to pay at least 10 gold to receive a "second chance" to prove yourself. Steps #Retrieve the ghoulbane in The Tomb of Valor (an instanced zone inside Stormhold), leaning up against the wall at . The Tomb is a group zone, one person enters and all are pulled in. Only one copy of the sword spawns per instance. The group will have to exit the instance and re-enter for each group member. #Return to Toranim Skyblade #*He gives you #Kill the following named monsters in any order: #*The Specter of Ire (placeholders are An ire minion and An ire warlock) in The Crypt of Betrayal inside Vermins Snye. There are 10 spawn points in the zone. The respawn timer is approximately 30 minutes. Locations: #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #** #*The Creator (respawn timer is 30 minutes) at in The Ruins of Varsoon #*Descendant of the Torig in The Cauldron Hollow #**Begin by clicking one of the statues by a house. Several groups of lost souls will spawn throughout the zone. Kill each set one at a time (otherwise the boss spawns will become bugged), followed by the named monster that spawns immediately after they die (The Troll Plunderer, Haunted Nightmare, Bumwuk the Oppressor) #**Once each of the named is dead, kill the Descendent and two ghosts who spawn at the gate and walk to the center of the zone. #Return to Toranim Skyblade #Kill Lord Everling in Nektropos Castle #* NOTE: Lord Everling is step 5 of and the last step of '' . Lord Everling is not required for but you do need access to the basement by completing (or having previously completed) #*Once you have finished, you have the option of doing the quest Ghoulbane Empowered Rewards * *One of the Following: ** ** Credits fr:Récupérer Fléaugoule